pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Crobat
/ |dexsinnoh=030 |dexunova= |dexcekalos=147 |evofrom=Golbat |gen=Generation II |species=Bat Pokémon |type=Poison |type2=Flying |egg1=Flying |body=13 |imheight=5'11" |metheight=1.8 m |imweight=75.0 kg |metweight=165.3 lbs. |ability=Inner Focus |dw=Infiltrator |color=Purple |male=50 |evo= }} Crobat (Japanese: クロバット Crobat) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Evolution Crobat is the evolved form of Golbat by leveling up with max happiness. Crobat is the final evolution of Zubat. Game info Game locations |type= |goldsilver=Evolve Golbat |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Golbat |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Evolve Golbat |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Golbat |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Golbat |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Golbat |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Golbat |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Golbat |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Route 13, Giant Chasm |bwrarity=Rare |xy= Evolve Golbat |xyrarity = None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Evolve Golbat |orasrarity = None}} Side game locations |type= |Channel=Ruins of Truth |RSPinballEvolve Golbat |Trozei=Secret Storage 4, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Golbat |PMD2=Aegis Cave Pit (B1F-B5F) |Ranger1=Panula Cave |Ranger2=Altru Building}} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=II |gold=It flies so silently through the dark on its four wings that it may not be noticed even when nearby. |silver=The development of wings on its legs enables it to fly fast but also makes it tough to stop and rest. |crystal=As a result of its pursuit of faster, yet more silent flight, a new set of wings grew on its hindlegs. |ruby=If this Pokémon is flying by fluttering only a pair of wings on either the forelegs or hind legs, it's proof that Crobat has been flying a long distance. It switches the wings it uses if it is tired. |sapphire=Crobat sneaks up on its intended prey using wings that barely make a sound. This Pokémon rests by hanging on a tree branch with its rear legs that serve as wings. |emerald=Over the course of evolution, its hind legs turned into wings. By alternately resting its front and rear wings, it can fly all day without having to stop. |firered=The development of wings on its legs enables it to fly fast but also makes it tough to stop and rest. |leafgreen=It flies so silently through the dark on its four wings that it may not be noticed even when nearby. |diamond=Having four wings enables it to fly faster and more quietly. It turns active when the night comes. |pearl=A Pokémon that gained vastly enhanced flying performance by having its legs turn into wings. |platinum=The transformation of its legs into wings made it better at flying, but more clumsy at walking. |heartgold=It flies so silently through the dark on its four wings that it may not be noticed even when nearby. |soulsilver=The development of wings on its legs enables it to fly fast but also makes it tough to stop and rest. |black=The transformation of its legs into wings make it better at flying, but more clumsy at walking. |white=The transformation of its legs into wings make it better at flying, but more clumsy at walking. |black 2=The transformation of its legs into wings make it better at flying, but more clumsy at walking. |white 2=The transformation of its legs into wings make it better at flying, but more clumsy at walking. |x=It flies so silently through the dark on its four wings that it may not be noticed even when nearby. |y=Having four wings allows it to fly more quickly and quietly so it can sneak up on prey without its noticing. |or = If this Pokémon is flying by fluttering only a pair of wings on either the forelegs or hind legs, it's proof that Crobat has been flying a long distance. It switches the wings it uses if it is tired. |as = Crobat sneaks up on its intended prey using wings that barely make a sound. This Pokémon rests by hanging on a tree branch with its rear legs that serve as wings.}} Side game data |number=016 |pokemon=Crobat |group=Flying |fieldmove=Crush 3 |pokeassist=Flying |entry=It spits poison and lets loose supersonic waves to attack. |hp=3650 |onsight=Chases player. }} Learnset Leveling Sprites |gldspr=G 169 front.png |gldsprs=Crobat(G)ShinySprite.png |slvspr=S 169 front.png |slvsprs=Crobat(S)ShinySprite.png |cryspr=C 169 front.gif |crysprs= |IIback=Crobat_GenII_Back.png |IIbacks=Crobat_GenII_Back_Shiny.png |rbysapspr=RS 169 front.png |rbysapsprs=Crobat(FrLg)ShinySprite.png |emeraldspr=E 169 front.gif |emeraldsprs=Crobat(E)ShinySprite.gif |frlgspr=RS 169 front.png |frlgsprs=Crobat(FrLg)ShinySprite.png |IIIback=Crobat_GenIII_Back.png |IIIbacks=Crobat_GenIII_Back_Shiny.png |dpspr=DP 169 front.png |dpsprs=Crobat(DP)ShinySprite.png |ptspr=Pt 169 front.png |ptsprs=Crobat(P)ShinySprite.png |hgssspr=HGSS 169 front.png |hgsssprs=Crobat_HGSS_Shiny.png |IVback=Crobat_GenIV_Back.png |IVbacks=Crobat_GenIV_Back_Shiny.png |bwspr=Crobat BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Crobat XY.gif }} Gallery 169Crobat_OS_anime.png 169Crobat_Dream.png 169Crobat_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.png 169Crobat_Pokemon_Stadium.png HS2_Crobat_artwork.jpg Crobat_concept_art.png Trivia *It is the only Pokémon of Zubat's evolution chain to not have any difference in its appearance between male and female versions. *Over the course of evolution, its hind legs turned into wings. By alternately resting its front and rear wings, Crobat can fly all day without stopping. *Until Gen V, sprites of Crobat did not show any sort of feet, as its Pokédex entry states its legs evolved into its two lower wings. However, sprites as of Gen V display Crobat with two tiny feet on its underside. ko:크로뱃 (포켓몬) Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon